The present invention relates to devices for inhibiting the theft of small but expensive pieces such as a computer or the like.
A conventional computer security device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,685 entitled xe2x80x9cComputer Physical Security Devicexe2x80x9d as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The device comprises a nose-piece 1, a hollow shell 2, a spindle 3, and a cylindrical collar 4.
Collar 4 is put on shell 2 which is in turn inserted into nose-piece 1. As such, collar 4 is secured between nose-piece 1 and plate 201. There is an aperture (not shown) provided through the aperture plate 201. Spindle 3 is permitted to rotate a limited range with respect to shell 2. Spindle has an aperture (not shown) on the aft surface for key (not shown) to insert through for rotating spindle 3. A shaft 301 is projected on front end of spindle 3. A crossmember 302 is provided at the free end of shaft 301. An abutment mechanism 303 is put on shaft 301. Abutment mechanism 303 comprises a pair of pins 304 with shaft 301 inserted therebetween. Ends of pins 304 are extended outwardly through nose-piece 1. A cable 401 is dead-ended into a tab of collar 4. Thus forms the computer security device.
In an unlocked position, pins 304 and crossmember 302 are aligned in engagement, while in a locked position, pins 304 and crossmember 302 are misaligned in engagement as best illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4. In use, cable 401 is wrapped around a relatively immovable object (not shown) such as the cross bar spanning two legs of a desk. Then insert a key engaging lock mechanism into keyhole to rotate spindle 3 to make the security device in an unlocked position. Next, insert the aligned shaft 301 and pins 304 into slot 901 of an exterior wall 9 of the piece of equipment (e.g., computer keyboard) to be protected until the crossmember 302 fully passes over the slot 901 to be located inside the exterior wall 9 of the piece of equipment. Then rotate key 5 to cause spindle 3 together with shaft 301 and crossmember 302 to rotate 90xc2x0 for engaging crossmember 302 with the exterior wall 9. By utilizing this, the security device is extremely difficult to disengage by anyone not having the appropriate key 5. As a result, the purpose of inhibiting the theft of the piece of equipment is achieved.
However, the previous design suffered from disadvantages. That is, it is required for an operator to use one hand to hold the nose-piece 1 and the other hand to insert a key into keyhole to rotate spindle 3 for locking/unlocking the security device. This is quite inconvenient. Also, the special key can be lost of misplaced. As a result, a recognized need still exists for an improved computer security device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a security device wherein a spindle is engaged with a lock pin and the spindle is engaged with an abutment plate such that a locking/unlocking of the security device is effected by simply using one hand to rotate the spindle to cause the lock pin to rotate together. This device can inhibit the theft of small but expensive pieces such as a computer or the like.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.